


Love Is Way More Important Than Magic

by 3L1J4H_D3NN0



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Essentially Just Future Headcanons, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Team Lyon Are Chelia's Big Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3L1J4H_D3NN0/pseuds/3L1J4H_D3NN0
Summary: A short insight of what the future held for Chelia Blendy as well as small appearances from Wendy, Lyon, Yūka and Toby.





	Love Is Way More Important Than Magic

If you had asked Chelia Blendy at age fifteen where she thought she'd be in four years' time, she would have been wrong. No-one expected the former Sky Godslayer to take the path that she did.

But there she was, at nineteen years old, a pop idol touring all over Fiore. After losing her magic power during the Alvarez War, Chelia had spent a good few months unsure of what to do with her life. While she could still legally take jobs for Lamia Scale, there were none she had the ability to complete that were particularly interesting. She couldn't spend her whole life promoting restaurants and delivering post.

So she took inspiration from that one performance she did with Wendy during the Thanksgiving festival of X792. Of course, she couldn't continue as a Sky Sister, seeing as her fellow Sister wasn't looking to pursue a career in music (and that was also around the time they started dating. Nobody called them Sky _Sisters_ after that. Though Yūka, damn him, started calling the couple the "Sky Girlfriends" instead).

Even so, that performance had managed to grab the eye of many citizens of Margaret Town, and from there her fanbase grew, until she was up among Fiore's most well-known teen idols.

She was currently backstage after a small concert in Magnolia, the town in which her girlfriend's guild resided.

"Good performance, as usual," her manager told her gruffly. He acted tough, but Chelia knew he cared for her.

"You were stunning, Miss Blendy," her makeup artist added, smiling.

Chelia gave them both a nod and grin of appreciation, then wandered past them, craning her neck for a special someone who had promised to meet her after the concert.

There was some kind of commotion going on further back, so Chelia went to check it out.

Ah. The paparazzi got her.

Wendy was no stranger to fame and popularity, being one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, but she definitely wasn't one to interact much with the public, being incredibly introverted at times.

"Wendy! Do you think you could take on Natsu in a battle?"

"Uhhh..."

"Wendy, can you blow an entire forest over?"

"Well, I-"

"Wendy! Is it true your eye was clawed out by a dragon?" Oh, that wasn't good. Wendy was still quite sensitive about that.

"Miss Marvell, I want your autograph!"

"Oh, um..."

It was clear (to her, at least) that the attention was too much for poor Wendy to handle. Swiftly and firmly, Chelia pulled her girlfriend out of the crowd and made eye contact with the head of security, who then began to push back the paparazzi.

"Sorry about that, Wendy," the older girl apologised, squeezing her in a warm hug.

"I-It's okay," the Dragonslayer replied, holding tight to Chelia. Her heart was still beating fast from the overwhelming intensity of the crowd, but at least she was in Chelia's arms now.

Wendy looked into those beautiful blue eyes she'd come to love, then rested her cheek on the former Godslayer's shoulder. "I watched you. Like I promised. You were amazing."

Chelia smiled wide, and her face flushed red. "Thanks. I'm having so much fun, now!"

"I'm so glad you managed to find something you could really enjoy."

Pulling away again, Chelia looked up at Wendy. It had been surprising when she found out Wendy had grown so much, and the younger girl was now a good ten centimetres taller than her, despite being only sixteen.

"It's even better when I get to see you at the end," she responded.

"It makes me happy knowing I get to see you as well. Though I can only see you half as well as I used to," Wendy grinned sheepishly.

The eye incident had been a big thing for Wendy a few months ago. Chelia and everyone else had had a lot of trouble convincing her to relay the story, since she had refused to even turn to face anyone for a long time. It happened on a mission she took with Natsu and Gajeel. The three Dragonslayers had gone up against a dark guild, and, while successful, they had been seriously outnumbered and outsmarted.

Wendy took a sword to the face and lost her left eye completely. Eventually, she had become comfortable enough to walk around and not even think about it. It might have helped that Natsu had tried to make it seem like a good thing, seeing as she now had the "badass facial scar" all the Dragonslayers seemed to have acquired (Gajeel received a scar running down the right side of his face that somewhat resembled Pantherlily's during the same job).

Even after all that, Chelia still thought she was gorgeous. So much so, in fact, that- no. No, there was no stopping her now.

Chelia leaned in for a kiss on Wendy's lips. The blue-haired girl was surprised, but happily kissed back.

She was so soft. Chelia tangled her hands in her girlfriend's hair, pressing her lips harder, hungrier-

"Ahem." The girls jumped away quickly at the sound.

Chelia turned to see her guildmates, Lyon, Yūka and Toby, all standing there, all watching them make out...

"Hey!" the older girl shouted, annoyed that she had been caught off guard. "What are you looking at?"

"Sorry we arrived while you were busy," Yūka answered smugly, not looking sorry in the slightest. "There wasn't a sign to tell us you were... _having a session_ right now."

"Now, now," Lyon chided, placing a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "I'm sure Chelia and Wendy can forgive our intrusion."

Wendy looked half ready to die of embarrassment, and Chelia didn't blame her. At least Toby didn't have any smart remarks. Actually, Toby didn't seem to have even realised what he'd seen.

"Anyway..." Chelia tried to ignore what just happened, "it's great to see you guys."

"Likewise," Lyon replied. "You looked so confident up there. It's hard to see you anywhere else now."

Chelia beamed. The ice wizard had always been like a big brother to her, so his words meant a lot to her.

"Thank you!" She turned and buried her face in Wendy's shoulder, no longer able to handle everyone's proud faces.

Lyon and Yūka chuckled. "It's good to see you, Wendy."

Wendy looked up at her former guildmates. "Yeah. You too!"

"Well," Yūka spoke up, "After that, I say we all get a drink together and catch up. How about it?"

"Okay!" Wendy replied. "Wanna come, Chelia?"

"What, a chance to hang out with my girlfriend and guild buddies during my short moment of free time? Of course I'm coming!" Chelia stood up straight. "Let's go!"

The idol led the group out a hidden door to avoid the paparazzi getting a hold of the four high-ranked wizards or herself. From there, they found a nice pub and chatted over drinks long into the night.

No, Chelia could never have predicted her life would turn out like this. But now that she was here, she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
